cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
City of Heroes (BKS) Issue 2
The terrific trio has found themselves surrounded by a horde of Vahzilok zombie minions and the clock is running. They must escape in order to save the life of a familiar female citizen of Paragon City. With no route of escape, they are forced to fight their way through the zombie horde. Horus and War Witch fight to clear a path for Apex, who carries the victim of terrible Vahzilok experiments. They manage to find an exit and once they’re outside, War Witch seals the door while Apex and Horus quickly debate the best course of action to save the woman. The decision is made for Apex to take the woman to Anne Marie’s lab. Horus is asked by War Witch to start doing some online research on Dr. Henderson while War Witch decides to head to the doctor’s office to look for clues there. War Witch breaks in to Henderson’s office and begins to search the office, eventually coming to his safe. She finds that it’s protected against super-powered attacks. She meditates and looks for the combination to unlock it, upon which she finds the doctor’s documents. Later that evening, after delivering the woman to Anne Marie, Apex returns home and takes a call from his sister. He relays the day’s adventure to her shortly before War Witch returns home having completed her part of the mission. As Apex begins to sort through the doctor’s files, War Witch retreats to her room for a much needed shower. Half-dressed upon entering, she finds (much to her surprise) Horus on her computer, carrying out the research she requested of him. Quickly getting dressed again, she chastises both Horus and Apex for not warning her. Horus’ research reveals that among other financial donors, Henderson had received millions from a business man named Walter Stone. Stone had received a mysterious treatment the year prior, according to the records, which completely healed him of lung cancer. Along with other evidence, our heroes to conclude that he could have been the recipient of cybernetic enhancements. They decide to pay Mr. Stone a visit. Upon meeting Stone, War Witch cuts to the chase and connects Stone’s foundation to the farming and construction of cybernetic zombie parts. While Stone doesn’t rebuke the charge, he finds it unlikely that he’ll be charged, at least by the heroes. He reveals taped footage of War Witch’s act of breaking & entering, as well as her theft of Dr. Henderson’s files. He tells the heroes that the police are on the way and that they’ll find the body of Dr. Henderson there as well, along with evidence that would frame War Witch with his murder. Vahzilok Eidolons arrive to protect Stone and fight the heroes. The engagement with the Eidolons covers Stone’s escape as he jumps from the balcony of his penthouse office. Seeing that he survived the jump down to the street below, Horus grabs a hold of his teammates and takes flight, quickly descending to the streets. They give chase and follow him to a sewer entrance secluded in an alley. The heroes venture in to the sewer and stumble upon a secret meeting where Dr. Vahzilok is giving a lecture on his medical advancements. Stone interrupts the lecture in an attempt to warn Vahzilok of the pursuing heroes, but before the warning is delivered, they pounce! The trio charges as Stone ushers Vahzilok to safety, then takes a stand to defend the doctor. Zombie minions join the ensuing battle, giving Dr. Vahzilok enough time to merge himself with a massive zombie body. War Witch sustained non-life threatening injuries from Vahzilok’s attack, but the attack was enough to remove War Witch from the fight, leaving Horus and Apex to fight Vahz. They are victorious after a few tense moments, even though Vahz managed to escape. They regroup, giving War Witch a chance to catch her breath, then embark to bring to justice the other doctors present at Vahz’s lecture. Category:City of Heroes Comic Book